


I Miss You

by Claudii85



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Liam heard Zayn sighing and he knew he was probably biting his bottom lip and rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding the phone. Liam remembered everything, all the details he wished he had forgotten over the years.





	I Miss You

Liam’s phone started ringing, waking him up. Liam rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at the time. It was 4:33 am. The phone was still ringing and it was a number he didn’t know. For a second he was tempted to send the call to his voicemail and go back to sleep but whoever was calling him was very persistent. 

“Hello,” yawned Liam when he finally answered.

He was greeted with silence and he thought the caller had hung up at the same time he answered. 

“Hello?” he asked for a second time.

“Liam,” said the voice on the other side of the line and Liam felt his breath catch in his throat. He didn’t remember the last time he had heard this voice. Other than on Spotify or on YouTube when he was feeling nostalgic and watching their old video diaries. 

“Zayn, hey, uh hi,” said Liam, yawning again.

“Did I woke you? I’m sorry I didn’t know where you are and I’m in New York and it’s almost 10 and-"

“It- it’s okay, I guess. I mean, sleep is overrated,” interrupted Liam, and Zayn chuckled lightly. Liam felt his stomach twist in a knot at the sound of Zayn’s laugh. 

“Are you in London?”

“Yes. Um...is there a reason you decided to call?”

Liam heard Zayn sighing and he knew he was probably biting his bottom lip and rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding the phone. Liam remembered everything, all the details he wished he had forgotten over the years.

“I miss you I guess.”

“You guess?” questioned Liam, wishing he had the strength to be mad at Zayn. But even after everything that happened, the break up and Zayn leaving the band and the petty Twitter fight and how Zayn acted like they never existed, Liam couldn’t bring himself to be mad at him. 

“I miss you,” said Zayn again with more conviction this time, “I saw you put one of my song in your new Spotify playlist.”

Liam closed his eyes and let himself fall back against his pillows. 

“You saw that, uh?”

“I did. You know,” Zayn hesitated, “this song is about you. Not 100% but I had you in mind when I wrote it.”

Liam sighed. He didn’t know what to say. Part of him felt like crying and hanging up and changing his number and another part of him missed Zayn so much. He hadn’t realised before how much he actually missed him. Not until he broke up with Cheryl. He loved her so much but she was only supposed to be a rebound, but a few weeks turned into months and then she got pregnant and months turned into years. They were never meant to be. He had loved her, but deep down he always knew she wasn't the love of his life. Not like Zayn he thought and this was scary.

“I miss you too,” finally said Liam and he could swear he heard Zayn sigh in relief. 

“What do we do now?” asked Zayn, “I know you have your life in London and you have Bear and I can’t ask you to leave him for me but…”

“But?”

“I love New York but I feel like maybe it’s time to come home. If you want. Working on our issues. Be friends again, for a start at least.”

It was up to him, Liam knew it. He missed Zayn and Zayn wanted to be friends again. Friends. It was a good start.

“I like the sound of that,” answered Liam, smiling.

“I’ll book a flight and be there as soon as I can. I’ll let you go back to sleep now.” 

Liam laughed and said goodbye and put his phone back on the nightstand. He fell back asleep smiling.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
